User blog:Cutie 1001/Girl Meets Destruction
Girl Meets Destruction Episode: 203 (Random) Production code: 30200 (Again random) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey guys, this is a fanfiction me and my brothers and sisters made a while ago, I know its super random, but it's hilarious! Hope you like it. (If there are any issues with it, just let me know and I'll change it, i made it on wordpad so it didn't turn out very well) Riley: like a pig Maya: Hey i'm sleeping here! Riley: over Don't care. Maya: off of bed *BOOM* Hey, again! Topanga walks through the door, walks over to the bed, and notices Maya on the floor. Topanga: What are you doing on the floor? Maya: Don't ask Topanga: I just did. Maya: at Riley Cory: past doorway Topanga made TATER TOTS!!!!!!! Riley: Again, don't care. Maya: Fine, l'll eat your breakfast. a pillow of the floor at Riley Riley: of bed *BOOM* Hey, gimme that! Maya: through doorway, into the bawthroom Catch me! door in Riley's face *WHAM* Theme Song: I''ve been waiting, for .... Blah Blah (No offense, i love the theme song, but just wanted it to be funny, so skippy, skippy.'' Meanwhile in the dining room Cory: What is taking those snails so loooong, I already ate my taters! Auggie: I already ate mine too. at Riley's plate with mouth gaping Cory: at Auggie I wonder? for Riley's plate Auggie: No touchy Cory's hand Cory: Ow, Ouchy, and did i mention OW! Auggie: Yeah, twice. Cory: again at Riley's breakfast But i'm hungry! Auggie: No TOUCHY! Cory: But, but, but?!?!?! Auggie: *Slow motion* No touchy! Cory: *Slow motion* Yes touchy? Auggie: teeth Ugh, just don't touch! Do you want a knuckle sandwich? Cory: I'm just gonna see if they're still tatery. up a tater tot Auggie: Don't touch the taters! Cory: tater Not touching it! Auggie: AHH, you're touching it Cory: Its taterless air Auggie: knuckles That's it! Cory: out of chair and runs around the apartment AHHH, Augster?!?!?! Auggie: off of chair like a monkey Don't call me Augster, you're rotten to the Cory!!!!!!! Cory: That's just hurtful! under table Auggie: under table RAWR!!!!!! Cory: *Girly Squeal* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! past Riley's bedroom Auggie: laughing I'm gonna getcha! Maya: bathroom door and walks back into Riley's room What in the name of Grammy Hart is goin on? Riley: Don't worry, its not as dangerous as yesterday's breakfast. up pillow off the floor Maya: What was yesterday's breakfast? Riley: Frying pan badmitton. Maya: What did they use for a ball? Topanga: Don't ask. Maya: Just did. Whadayooz? Topanga: at Maya The wedding ornament, now it is replaced by.....I can't, and covers face Maya: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Riley? Riley: I really don't know, i was doin ma hair. hair in fake slow motion Maya: Spill da juicy deets, already! Topanga: The "Cory and Shawn 4evah!" ornament.... Maya: Enfuriated That's it?! Meanwhile: Cory: Shawn on the floor Hilloooooo? Shawn: Please tell me your not dying.... Cory: Shawnie!!!!!! Shawn: Why did you call me, please tell me I'm not coming to New York Cory: I need ya now, HELP MEH!!!!!! Shawn: forehead Cory: HEALP!!!!!!! Shawn: What is it this time. Cory: Uh, I've created a monster!!!!! Shawn: Cory, I've told you, monsters only exist in Steven Speilberg movies Cory: But Shawnie!?!?!?!?! Shawn: No cuts, no butts, no coconuts. Cory: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!! cuts off Shawn: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Cory?........Cooooooooory? Back in the living room: come down the stairs Riley: Where are my tater tots? Maya: *DUN, DUN, DUN* Eaten...... Riley: her knees NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Wait i want to do that with my plate her plate NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.... Topanga: Where is Cory and Auggie? Riley: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Meanwhile...... Meanwhile: Cory: hiding in Luca's closet Lucas: closet door AH, Mr. Matthews, what are you doing in my closet? Cory: HAHA, you have pony jammies! Lucas: Again, why are you in my closet Cory: AWW, do you sleep wit a wittle cow-cow? Lucas: Glares *Groans* Cory: *Scared face* Bye Bye.... Auggie: down window AHAH, YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! Cory: Told you, BYE BYE! Now in Mr. Feeny's bathroom: Cory: in Feeny's bathtub *Shakes* Why did i haaaave to eat that tater tot.... Talking Tater Tot: Because i am made of mashed potatoes..... *Singing voice* Your favourite!!!!!! Cory: Huh, what dat? Footsteps Cory: I knew this was a bad idea. Wait? I'm in Weeni-i mean Feeny's house, stop confusing me yummy, tater tot..... Talking Tater Tot: I did'nt say anything Cory: You're a breakfast food are'nt ya? opens Cory: curtain Mr. Feeny: Mr. Matthews..... Cory: Actually its...uh....Topanga, yeah Topanga Mr. Feeny: shower curtain Cory. Cory: finger Huuh! Auggie: like Frankenstein Cooooooryyy, I'm coming to geeeeeet yoooooooou! Mr. Feeny: What is this world coming to..... Riley: I wonder what Cory and Auggie are doing? Topanga: Its not like they're chillin out in Feeny's bathtub..... 5 minutes later: Cory: Mmmm, lemonade Mr. Feeny: Yeah........ *Sip* Auggie: *Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* Done! green from too much sippin *Hiccup* *Faint* Mr. Feeny: Auggie, how did you drink that so quickly? Cory: green He's quite a sipper *Hiccup* Mr. Feeny: It took me 5 minutes to make that lemonade and you "Animals" drank it in 5 seconds Cory: You sound like my wife Stuart: from his helicopter Topanga!!!! Cory: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stuart: Topanga!!!! Cory: Whaddyadoinheah?!?!?!?!?! Stuart: on ledge Well, I was in my helicopter, mindin my own beeswax, when BOOOOOOOM! I heard the word TOPANGA!!!!!!! Cory: She's mine, GETOUTTAHEER!!!!! Back at home...... Maya: Oooh, i really want to see Cory's reaction when he gets home Topanga: Yeah *Smashes Cory and Shawn 4EVAH ornament* Riley: What are we doing this for, I mean, just because someone does something that hurts someones feelings, doesn't mean you do something mean back. That's what I was always taught. Topanga: Yeah, I don't really care what Cory has to say about this. Maya: YEAH!!! Riley: Okay, then, on the Cory and Shawn 4EVAH ornament *Cracks* Oops. Cory walks through the door Cory: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! '''Topanga: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! jazz music Farkle: [Tap dances through the living room, jumps over the couch, and falls on his face. Sorry, but he needs a place in the story, deal with it. If you were wondering, he came through Riley's window.) Ow! Oooh a dollar! Cory: Hey that's mine! Farkle: Not anymore! onto his feet and runs into Riley's room and locks the door Cory: Gimmme that dollar! Farkle: No its mine! Hello pretty dollar, I'm gonna buy somethin purdy with you! Cory: acting Oh... Riley, you say you would go on a date with Farkle if you he gives me back the pretty dollar! Farkle: Really?!?!?!?! Cory: Impersonating Riley Yes. Of course I will, if you give Cory back the pretty dollar! Farkle: Mr. Matthews, I know that's you. Riley calls you "Daddy". Cory: I just want the money..... back down door and sits down Farkle: door and hits Cory in the back Okay, you could of just said so! Cory: his head I did..... A GAZILLION TIMES Farkle: Actually, a gazillion is not a real number, it is just a word to represent a very large quantity. Cory: Nevermind..... roll Auggie: Anyone ever notice those words at the bottom of the TV? Topanga: Yeah, like Danelle Fishel is a real name Cory: Or Ben Savage, heh heh. Am I right? Category:Blog posts